


storm

by nomadicdeer (someonestolemycoffee)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Brotp, Confessions, Pre-Epilogue, don't let me tag bc it doesn't work, fluffy shit, implied sarchengsey, just guys being dudes, post-trk, pre-official pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemycoffee/pseuds/nomadicdeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue can't sleep. The power goes out and she decides to pay a late-night visit to Monmouth Manufacturing. The person she finds there isn't quite who she was looking for.</p><p>Fluff, 2 AM emotional confessions... You know, bro stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I wrote this in like 20 minutes and I didn't have a beta so please let me know if I fucked up anything major

Wind forced its way through her open bedroom window. Blue sat up, shivering from the cold and resolving to put on something more than boxer shorts and a tank top before going back to sleep. Thunder cracked outside, but the storm was still miles away.

She couldn’t go back to sleep.

Blue trudged downstairs at two in the morning in sweatpants and a big shirt, hoping to get tired down but only waking up more. She went to the phone to call Gansey, but it was dead. The line must have been knocked out in the storm, she thought. In a bout of recklessness, she took the keys from the hook and jotted down a note to leave on the counter.

‘I’ll be back by the morning. Don’t worry, call Gansey if you need to reach me. -Blue.’

She locked the front door behind her and got into the car parked out front. The engine turned over and she was thankful it ran better than the Pig, at least. It wasn’t raining, but it would be in an hour or two, she knew. The drive to Monmouth Manufacturing was easy, the pattern of roads ingrained in her mind. She pulled up and heard the familiar crunch of gravel under the tires. She parked in the lot and pocketed the keys, making her way to the front door. Knocking gingerly, she waited for Gansey to answer.

Footsteps made their way towards the door and it opened to reveal a Raven boy, but the wrong one. Ronan stood in nothing but sweatpants, not looking like he had just woken up, but rather like he needed to sleep.

“Oh, hi,” Blue looked up.

“Yo, runt. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he stepped aside and invited Blue in, closing the door behind them.

“Probably, but you should be too.”

Ronan shook his head. “Opal is here. I don’t want to put her into any danger.”

Blue nodded, looking upstairs to Ronan’s room. Opal was probably curled up on his bed, sleeping heavily like always. “Is Gansey here?” she asked.

“No, he’s in D.C. with Helen. Some campaign thing, I think. He’ll be here in the morning.”

She nodded slowly. “You know, I used to be jealous of all this. Being able to leave at any time. You, getting to live wherever you want. You don’t have to worry about anyone keeping constant tabs on you. And you get to live with Gansey.”

“I don’t know.” Ronan hesitated. “I was pretty jealous of you. Sure, your travel situation was shit until Henry and Gansey agreed that you'd all run away together on a fantastic journey. But you were spending time with an amazing person, even before that.” They both sat on the ugly green sofa that was pushed against the wall.

Blue looked over. “Who? Gansey? Because you know I could never replace you. You’re always his number one priority, Ronan. And that’s fine, because he’s not mine, either. I’m my own number one priority.”

He shook his head. “It’s not about Gansey.”

“Then who…?” Blue trailed off, wracking her mind about who she had spent time with that Ronan would be at all jealous of. It clicked almost immediately. “Adam,” she muttered.

Ronan set his jaw. He probably didn’t even mean to. “Yeah. Adam.”

“Are you, like…”

“Gay? You’re allowed to say it, Sargent,” he spat. He looked over to her and his eyes softened, just a little. “Uh, yeah. I am gay. And I don’t expect you to understand anything.”

“No, I get it.” Blue shrugged. “I like boys too, it’s not like I don’t get what you see in them.”

Ronan clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap.

“So, you like Adam?”

Ronan scoffed. “Great deduction, Sherlock.”

Blue wasn’t in the mood to be sarcastic. She was wide awake, but she was still tired. “Have you done anything about it?”

Ronan’s fingers came up and laced together behind his neck. “I uh, I kissed him.”

“And did he kiss you back?” She tried not to sound overly curious and gossipy, but she was exactly that. Overly curious and gossipy.

“Yeah. And then another time he kissed me.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I liked it. I want to do it again, but… I don’t know.” Neither of them said anything for a while. Ronan looked over to her. “I know you wanted to talk to Gansey, not me.”

She shrugged.

“Nice to know I’m your last resort.” Blue looked guilty and he grinned. “Don’t worry though, you’re my last resort too.”

She smiled a little too. “Really, I don’t come before your best friend and your boyfriend? I’m hurt.”

Ronan’s expression fell a little. “Adam’s not… We haven’t established anything, I don’t think.”

“Are you worried?” Blue asked.

Ronan snorted derisively. “About what?”

“About Adam. About not having anything established.”

“It’s not him that hasn’t established anything. That’s kind of what I need to do now. It’s my job.”

“Do you want something established?” Blue asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. “Like, do you want a labeled relationship with him?”

Ronan shrugged. “I do. I don’t know if he does. I don’t know if he’s gay, he might be experimenting and using me.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin between them. “I don’t know. He was with you recently, and he never said anything about being bi. I just… I don’t know.”

“You really think he’s using you?” Blue asked sadly. "He wouldn't do that."

Again, Ronan shrugged. “Maybe. Again, I really don't know. I'm trying to figure it all out, still.”

Blue sighed. “Do you want my input, or am I going to get shot down as not understanding something?”

Ronan glanced between her and the floor. She refused to talk until he answered. He refused to let the hot tears pricking his eyes escape. He lay across the couch and rested his head next to Blue’s thigh. She started at the surprising act of intimacy, one she didn’t expect from him. “You can say whatever you want, I won’t shoot you down.”

Blue nodded, resting her fingers on his shoulder. “I don’t think he’s experimenting. All the pieces fit together now, though. I’ve seen how he looks at you. And I’ve seen how you look at him. If he kissed you back, it was because he wants you, not because he wants to try dick.”

“Yeah, there’s Gansey for that,” Ronan tried at a joke.

“I’d say to back off because he’s mine, but Henry might fight me on that,” Blue laughed. Ronan smiled, looking up at her.

“Did you know from the start that Gansey was your true love?” he asked.

It was Blue’s turn to shrug. “I guess. Everything pointed to it. But I’ve never liked to take chances. That’s why I didn’t kiss Adam or him.” She traced the dark, thick lines of tattoo ink coming over his bare shoulders. It should have been awkward because it was Ronan, but it didn’t get awkward. She was happy that it wasn’t. “I guess I’m still not sure if it’s just him. I’m a little in love with all of you guys. But Gansey was my true love, because the psychics were all correct. I kissed him and he died.”

“I’m happy he didn’t stay dead,” Ronan mumbled a moment later, eyes closing. Blue wanted to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep.

“Me too.” Blue shrugged.

Strangely comfortable silence passed between them. She wasn’t quite sure how long it was; time didn’t feel quite so real in Monmouth, like a muted replica of the vertigo gotten from Cabeswater. Like a real-world Cabeswater, like a blurred reflection. She liked it.

“You can stay for the night, if you want,” Ronan offered. They had shifted so Blue was laying on a throw pillow, Ronan laying his head on her stomach. “I can get blankets and shit.”

Blue shook her head. “It’s too muggy in here for blankets. I have to get back, anyway. And you can’t sleep.”

He shrugged. “I’m going to wait for Gansey to get back. Then I’m going to sleep for eighteen hours and eat my weight in pizza when I wake up.”

“Sounds like a plan. But I should go.”

Ronan shifted, leaned his head back to look at her. “Really, I’m not kicking you out, Sargent.”

“I know. I’m kicking me out. Thank you, though.”

“It’s going to rain soon.” As if on cue, thunder crashed outside, as it had been all night. There was still no rain, but the lightning struck much sooner than it had when she left the house. There was a whimper heard from upstairs and Ronan scrambled to his feet. Blue stood right after him.

“Let me see your phone, I’ll look at the forecast. You go and check on Opal.”

Ronan nodded, throwing his phone on the couch from his pocket before bolting up the stairs.

“He’s such a mom,” Blue muttered to herself as she sat back down and opened the weather app. They still had another hour before the rain fell. She trusted herself to get home safe. She trekked over to Gansey’s workspace and pulled a clean page from a notebook, taking a pen and scribbling her second note of the night.

‘Thank you. Here’s your phone. I hope Opal’s alright. Tell her I said hi. -Blue’

The drive back to 300 Fox Way was easy. She was actually very confident now in her driving abilities. Blue parked near the curb and looked towards the house, fishing the house key from her pocket as she walked up the stairs to the front door. The lights in the living room were on. She swallowed hard and considered sleeping outside or trying her hand at hiding in a tree like Artemus did.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

Orla sat in the living room, asleep. The fireplace was on. She snuck into the kitchen, took the note from the counter, and threw it in to burn. She did it as quietly as she could, but Orla stirred anyway.

“Blue?” She sat up drowsily.

“Morning,” she nodded.

“Where were you? I saw your note, but… The power was out.”

It wasn’t anymore. It must have come back on recently.

“I was talking to Ronan.”

“I woke up and you weren’t in your room,” she said, still looking sleepily out of it.

“Sorry.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” she shrugged, getting up and trudging up the stairs. “Night.”

“Night,” Blue waved, deciding that sleeping in the living room was a better idea than risking being caught sneaking back into her room. She pulled a blanket from the ottoman and drifted off, finally able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write anything about the Raven Cycle without including Ronan Lynch because he's my son


End file.
